


All that Mattered

by ValWasTaken



Series: Protective SBI Stories (unconnected) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza is a bad ass, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), mentions of strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken
Summary: Phil tells Dream to stay away from his family.A shit summary, I know
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Protective SBI Stories (unconnected) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071059
Comments: 6
Kudos: 609





	All that Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Dadza pops off
> 
> TW (read the tags) implied abuse and mentioned strangulation

Phil walked towards L’Manburg. Rage accompanied every step. Building gradually the longer he thought. His fists clenched as he remembered the way Tommy had sobbed. 

He was visiting Techno when they found Tommy. The boy had hid himself under Techno’s house. When they found him he cowered and apologized over and over. Phil’s heart had shattered. What happened to his son?

Tommy was loud and energetic. He never apologized. He never hid and cowered. The Tommy he knew was the complete opposite of the broken boy that sat in front of them. When they finally calmed Tommy down and got him to leave the small dark room Phil’s stomach flipped.

The first thing he noticed were the dark bruises that encompassed his sons neck. Fury built in him instantly. His other injuries Phil had glanced at were common. They could be passed off as a result of a mob or simply being clumsy. The marks on his neck were different. They were caused by someone. _Someone_ had the audacity to wrap their hands around his sons neck. Someone _hurt his son.  
_

Techno had noticed too. They noticed the way Tommy flinched and trembled. Phil found it increasingly difficult to blame the boy’s other injuries on a simple accident. _Tommy had never been clumsy before._

His son panicked again when he woke up after falling asleep. He hysterically begged for Technoblade to not hurt him. He hurriedly assured him he could blow up his stuff. He wouldn’t fight it. “ _Please Dream, I’m sorry you can take it, just don’t hurt me”_

So _Dream_ had hurt his son. Phil stomped into L’Manberg. Who did _Dream_ think he was? What gave _Dream_ the right to _hit his son?_ He saw the masked man and quickly made his way over.   
  
Dream smiled at him, oblivious to Phil’s rage. Or simply uncaring. “Hey Phil I was going to ask” he turned to Phil. Dream straightened a little and titled his head upward. Anything to make himself seem superior. “Have you seen Tommy recently? He left his base and I wanted to make sure he was okay.” 

Phil scoffed, “You mean you wanted to beat him again?” He practically spat out. Dream stiffened and his smile disappeared. A few of L’Manberg’s citizens glanced over at Phil’s harsh tone. “Listen I don’t know what Tommy told you but”-

“Tommy didn’t tell me anything. He didn’t need to” he took a step forward so he was in Dream’s face. “I saw the marks” Though most of his face was hidden, his skin paled. “you’re a sick bastard” 

“Phil, Tommy disobeyed me. If he had listened-“ “ _If he had listened?”_ Phi yelled. “If he had listened?” He shoved Dream to the ground. More people had stopped to watch the interaction now. “I don’t care what Tommy did. There is absolutely no justification for trying to **choke** him.”   
  


Dream looked up at him. He scoffed lightly and opened his mouth to retaliate but Phil cut him off. “For fucks sake, he is a child Dream. A child. Sixteen years old. How can you run around hurting children and have no remorse?”   
  


Dream was on his feet now. His hand rested on his axe. “He fought in a war. He isn’t a child anymore.” “And who’s fault is that Dream?” Phil snapped. A tense silence filled the next few moments. Dream glanced nervously at the onlookers. Phil stood completely unfazed by the eyes. 

“I’ll put it simply.” He jabbed his hand into Dream’s chest. “Stay the fuck away from Tommy. Stay away from my family. This is your only warning. If you step anywhere near us or our house you better hope it’s me who finds you. Techno won’t be as merciful” 

With that he turned and left. Phil entered his house and found Techno changing the bandages on one of Tommy’s wounds. Techno usually spoke about his dislike for Tommy, but it was clear as day how much he cared. That night Phil slept easily knowing his boys were safe. Tommy was held securely in his arms, Techno laid awake in a bed one floor above. They were safe. That was all that mattered. 


End file.
